Transformable bicycles are known, however, they are typically transformable, or foldable, for convenience of transporting or storing, and, thus, are sized to be smaller, or less rugged than typical bicycles. Likewise, some transformable bicycles have customized or specialized frames or other components in order to be compactly folded or otherwise transformed.
The smaller components (e.g., wheels) or specialized frames are typically due to the compromise between compactness when folded and comfort when ridden as a bicycle. Typically, for most transformable bicycles it is more important that the bicycle fold down to a smaller size for ease of transport (e.g., storing in an automobile trunk or carried onto public transportation) than it is for optimal riding comfort or ease. Such transformable bicycles may be suitable for commuting, light shopping (e.g., smaller or a few packages), or the like. However, small-wheeled or custom framed transformable bicycles are not suitable for use in outdoor or other rougher riding environments. Furthermore, existing transformable bicycles are not suitable for carrying heavy or awkward loads when transformed. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of existing transformable bicycles also may exist.
Thus, there exists a need for a durable, full-sized, transformable bicycle that is capable of being comfortably ridden in outdoor or other rougher riding environments and that is capable of being transformed into a cart or the like capable of carrying heavy or awkward loads when transformed. Other needs are also met by the disclosed embodiments.